John Cleese
Filmography # Spud (2010) - Mr. 'The Guv' Edly # Fable III (2010) - Jasper (voice) # Shrek Forever After (2010) - King Harold (voice) # Planet 51 (2009) - Professor Kipple (voice) # The Pink Panther 2 (2009) - Dreyfus # The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Professor Barnhardt # Igor (2008) - Dr. Glickenstein (voice) # Shrek the Third (2007) - King Harold (voice) # Charlotte's Web (2006) - Samuel the Sheep (voice) # L'entente cordiale (2006) - Lord Conrad # Man About Town (2006) - Dr. Primkin # Jade Empire (2005) - Sir Roderick (voice) # Valiant (2005) - Mercury (voice) # Around the World in 80 Days (2004) - Grizzled Sergeant # Shrek 2 (2004) - King Harold (voice) # George of the Jungle 2 (2003) - Ape (voice) # Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) - Mr. Munday # Scorched (2003) - Charles Merchant # Johnny English (2003) - Archbishop of Canterbury # Die Another Day (2002) - Q # Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) - Nearly Headless Nick # Pinocchio (2002) - The Talking Crickett (voice) # The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) - James # Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) - Nearly Headless Nick # Rat Race (2001) - Donald P. Sinclair # H.M.I. (2001) - Dr. Larry King # The Magic Pudding (2000) - Albert, The Magic Pudding (voice) # Quantum Project (2000) - Alexander Pentcho # Isn't She Great (2000) - Henry Marcus # Rockstar (2000) - Interviewer in lounge # The World Is Not Enough (1999) - R # The Out-of-Towners (1999) - Mr. Mersault # Parting Shots (1999) - Maurice Walpole # Starship Titanic (1998) - The Bomb # George of the Jungle (1997) - An Ape Named 'Ape' (voice) # Fierce Creatures (1997) - Rollo Lee # The Wind in the Willows (1996) - Mr. Toad's Lawyer # The Jungle Book (1994) - Dr. Julien Plumford # The Swan Princess (1994) - Jean-Bob (voice) # Frankenstein (1994) - Professor Waldman # Splitting Heirs (1993) - Raoul O. Shadgrind # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) - Cat R. Waul (voice) # Bullseye! (1990) - Man on the Beach in Barbados Who Looks Like John Cleese # Erik the Viking (1989 - Halfdan the Black # The Big Picture (1989) - Bartender # A Fish Called Wanda (1988) - Archie Leach # All Change (1988) - H.G. Wells # Clockwise (1986) - Brian Stimpson # Return on Investment (1986) - Julian Carruthers # Silverado (1985) - Sheriff Langston # Budgeting (1984) - Julian Carruthers # Yellowbeard (1983) - Harvey 'Blind' Pew # Privates on Parade (1983) - Major Giles Flack # Time Bandits (1981) - Robin Hood # The Great Muppet Caper (1981) - Neville # The Taming of the Shrew (1980) - Petruchio # Cost, Profit, and Break-Even (1980) - Julian Carruthers # Depreciation and Inflation (1980) - Julian Carruthers # To Norway, Home of Giants (1979) - Norman Fearless # The Control of Working Capital (1978) - Julian Carruthers # The Balance Sheet Barrier (1977) - Julian Carruthers # Pleasure at Her Majesty's (1976) - Pet Shop Customer / The Pope # Meetings, Bloody Meetings (1976) - Tim # Man Hunt (1974) - Ethelred the Unready / Ivan the Terrible / William the Silent # Romance with a Double Bass (1974) - Musician Smychkov # Gold Etiquette (1973) - A Golfer # The Love Ban (1973) - Contraceptives Lecturer # The Statue (1971) - Harry # The Rise and Rise of Michael Rimmer (1970) - Pumer # The Magic Christian (1969) - Director in Sotheby's # The Best House in London (1969) - Jones (uncredited) # The Bliss of Mrs. Blossom (1968) - Post Office clerk # Interlude (1968) - TV Publicist